Here Comes Santa Claus
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Its Jacks first ever Christmas in the bunker and he’s seen all the movies and televisions shows. Where the family comes together, theres lots of food, and gifts under the tree. It looks fun and exciting and he wants to try it too! Meanwhile, Lucifer is bound and determined to ensure he has the best first Christmas ever, and enlists the help of everyone the little nephilim knows.


**AN: UPDATE: new ending! with a couple added scenes!**

It was Jack's first Christmas in the bunker, well, really, it was his first Christmas ever. He'd seen the cartoons and movies on the computer and television. How family always came together and celebrated together, with presents and yummy looking food and songs, it looked exciting to the young nephilim. The white cold fluff that fell from the sky, coating the earth in a smooth clean layer of white, children and parents playing together in the white stuff. He wanted it to be just as exciting as it looked to be.

Naturally, Lucifer had wanted his kids first Christmas to be the best too, he got lots and lots of gifts. Legos and action figures and the such. He wanted his kid to have the best first Christmas he could have.

Mary had helped him set the day up, helping find a local farmer selling real Christmas trees, toy stores and grocery stores, candy stores. They had gotten in contact with the boys uncles, through Lucifer and Castiel, and roped in the Winchester brothers to distract him while they got everything ready.

It was almost funny, Lucifer was just as excited about it as Jack was, impatiently waiting by the door for the Winchester mother to get her gloves and coat on. Lucifer hadn't said anything on the matter when he'd found her list for her boys when digging for the list he'd made for his boy. This was the first Christmas she was getting to spend with her boys, together, and she was going to do it the way she had dreamed of doing it for years.

Without there being so many hunts to go on, Michael had put a stop to most of the monsters crossing back over into their world, he'd never specifically said where they went exactly as sealing off Purgatory was not in the option for purposes not privy to the likes of the humans that had been added to their odd little family circle, _but_ he'd been adamant that no nephew of his was going to live in such a dangerous environment and off the monsters and creatures went, life had gotten pretty slow.

It was a nice change.

But for a family of three who had done one thing and one thing only, and for two of them their entire lives, it was a hard change at first.

Jack hadn't really noticed a difference, still too new to the world, but was always excited when Michael came to Earth.

The nephilim boy had been right upset when they had fallen out of contact for the first few weeks of Michael's return to Heaven, despite his father and Castiel assuring him it was due to how busy he had been, the state of Heaven had been astonishing, wars and riots and uprisings had taken its toll on the Host.

Many, including some who had reservations for his leadership, had flocked to him upon his arrival. Seeking grace and contact and assurance. He'd given what he could, slowly rebuilding their Home to its former glory, Raphael had come with him some days later with an update to the nephilim's well-being before returning to his Healers. Concern had been on the forefront at the lack of _numbers_. Many angels had died. There was no way else to put it.

Michael had not exactly been thrilled when he'd learned what the remaining Host had wanted to do with his nephew, and he'd made such grievances known immediately, making it certain that they all new that the child was off limits.

To the Center he had gone, where the Garden was, where the fledglings used to be raised until old enough to be given to their Faction or Choir.

He may not have had the power to create _new_ angels, but the Center was entwined with Father's Grace and the grace of all angels, the Center Garden was the place where all angels were created.

With the help of Azrael, they had slowly pieced together the siblings they had lost, and slowly but surely rebuilt their population. Weeks after the Caretakers had returned to the Garden there had been a fresh batch of fledglings.

It had been a surprise to all when these fledglings, like their nephew, took on more _physical_ forms then the other angels ever had.

And when Mary and Lucifer had come to him voicing their plans and thoughts he'd agreed to help them in any way he could. Michael adored his nephew, though he rarely said it in so many words, his actions spoke volumes. Jack had that quality about him, you couldn't _not_ want to make him happy.

With Michael at their back, they turned to the other Archangels, Gabriel was inordinately fond of the boy and hadn't taken much convincing. Raphael had always been hard around the edges, but when it had been revealed that this was all for the little nestling he'd given his word to help them set it up.

Lucifer and Mary had gone to the store, first for food; ham, sweet potatoes, green beans, the classics. And then for presents.

Jack needed to get out of the bunker for a bit.

While they were off shopping, Sam and Dean had been instructed to find a Christmas Tree, it hadn't gone over so easy with them but, like Lucifer did when it came to things like 'bedtime', Mary had her _'mom voice'_ long perfected.

* * *

Sam chattered a mile a minute as they walked through the rows of live evergreens at the local farmers market, eyes searching for the perfect one, answering any and all questions the young nephilim shot his way.

Jack had been excited to pick out a tree for Christmas, not having thought he'd _actually_ get to, and had been chattering just as excitedly as Sam had for nearly half the ride. He'd taken Sam's hand unconsciously as they walked through the trees in search of the perfect one.

Dean followed slowly behind a few paces.

He was not crazy about the cold.

Their tree had to be really green, and big, and full.

It had to be just _right_.

"This one!"

The younger hunter smiled when Jack let go of his hand and ran up to a full green tree.

"This one?", Dean eyed it and then the ax he'd been given by the farmer. Of course the only tree farm in their local area had to be the 'You want it, You chop it' farm.

Jack nodded happily, eyes twinkling like stars in the dark snowy weather, peering up at the tree he'd picked out proudly, " _This_ one."

Sam smiled down at him and turned to look at his brother, Dean gave him a look that clearly said _'are you kidding me'_ and he returned it with one that clearly retaliated with _'You're gonna be the one to explain why he's not happy'_ and the elder hunter stomped forward to hack at the trunk of the tree.

No one wanted to have to be the one to explain to Lucifer, and in association, _Michael_ , why little Jack was upset about the tree.

They dragged the tree back to the sales guy and a farm hand, listening to Jack chatter on excitedly once more, he was just excited he'd gotten to _pick out_ a tree. Let alone what else was planned. The farm hand wrapped the tree so they could strap it to the top of the Impala (much to Dean's horror). They paid the sales guy and followed him back to their car, Jack climbing into the back seat as the two hunters climbed into the front.

Dean rounded on his brother as soon as all the doors slammed shut, "That thing better not scratch Baby, Sam, Lucifer's kid or not."

The younger hunter gave his older brother a look, "Dean, it won't, calm down."

"Don't be such a Scrooge."

They both spun to look at him in surprise and he giggled softly into his mitten.

"Did you just call me/him a Scrooge?"

Jack only giggled again and Dean huffed, "Great, who would have thought that Satan would watch _A Christmas Carol_ with his son? He did! Great!"

Sam smiled at the little one and gave him a thumbs up.

"The one who had walked in on them watching Finding Nemo for the third time. They should have."

* * *

The bunker, to say the least, was not in the same state they'd left it in. Nope, it had most certainly been decorated and then some, more Christmas trees lined the columns in the wall. Garland had been wrapped around the railings of the staircase. Wreaths and lights hung from the walls, twinkling like little stars. Bows and Poinsettias were everywhere too.

Down the spiral staircase into the living room was a fireplace, that had not been there when they'd left, with four stockings hanging in front of a blazing flame. The room was set in the Christmas sort of dimness, being lit by the fire in the fire place and Christmas lights.

Candles were flickering on the side tables, three in total, and there was a small nativity scene on the mantle of the fireplace.

And then there was the boxes of tree decorations.

Sam and Jack took is all in with wide-eyed merriment and Dean gave a small noise of annoyance.

Because standing there in front of the decoration boxes, clad in jeans and a horrifying Christmas sweater, was none other then the Angel of the Annunciation himself, or in other words, there greeting them with his usual sarcastic and humorous grin was none other then the Trickster himself.

Better known as Gabriel.

"Hey Kiddos!"

Jack brightened excitedly, "Uncle Gabriel!", and bounded across the room to hug the Messenger angel. Gabriel chuckled and hugged his little nephew in return, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Hey kiddo! Heard you had a tree that needed some decorations! I just so happen to have some of the best!"

The little one stepped back giggling, looking over his shoulder at the box of decorations, Sam chuckled softly at their interaction and shook his head. Across the room Dean gave a grunt as he set the tree into the stand in the middle of the ornate rug.

"Hey thanks, big strong powerful archangel, but I got the tree. Don't worry about it!"

"Thanks Dean-o, didn't want to miss a moment with my favorite nephew here, can't get enough of the little squirt here!"

Gabriel stole the rooms attention back up once more, the boy tucked in his side, fingers scratching at his shoulder softly turning them to look at the old boxes, "Now, how about we dig into these boxes here and decorate this puppy!"

Jack giggled and nodded again, reaching out for one of the smaller red boxes on top of the pile. Gabriel opened the lid and their eyes lit up together. Sam stepped closer to get a better look.

"Are those...?"

"Stars? Yes they are."

"Really?", Sam sounded awestruck as he reached into the box and pulled out a glowing orb and held it in his hand, as if it was some sort of magnificent treasure.

"Well a really good toned down copy of the real deal", Gabriel poked the kid on the nose eliciting another soft giggle and a bright smile from him, "Only the best for the little guy here that's what Uncle Michael decreed."

The hunter looked down, still just as awestruck at the thought of holding something that was even just a toned down version of something created by the hand of Go-"Luci created the stars Sam. Not Dad. Luci all the way."

"Father made the stars? I like the stars. Sometimes we go outside when it's warmer and the there are no clouds and he shows me all the shapes!"

Gabriel grinned down at him, squeezing his shoulder fondly, "You should tell him that! Don't tell him I told you this though, he only created them because he was scared of the dark."

Jack smiled and nodded, promising to keep it a secret as long as he was able.

Sam found that little factoid amusing though.

"Wanna hang them on the tree, little squirt?"

The kid nodded, reaching up over the archangel's head and hooked a string on the branch, giggling again when Gabriel grinned and lifted him up higher to reach the top better. Hour and a half later they were staring at their glowing and colorful Christmas Tree, admiring their creation. Sam looked just as excited as little Jack did to have such a festive thing in their midst.

It was something he'd always wanted, to celebrate Christmas like this, have a tree and stockings and everything. He hadn't gotten to have it as a kid but seeing Jack get to, seeing his smile, the way his eyes shined with happiness and excitement, made this year better.

Kid deserved it, after everything he'd been through in his short time on this earth, he deserved something nice and fun like this.

"So I think we can check Numero Uno off our 'Best Christmas Bash Ever' list!"

The boy leaned up to whisper in the Archangel's ear, and though Gabriel never lost his smile he did lean down to make it easier for the little guy.

"Awe Kiddo I would love to go play in the snow with you but seeing as I'm not _that_ archangel the best I could do is give you a cool breeze."

Jack may have missed their stealthy return, Mary's arms loaded with bags and boxes of different shapes and colors, but the others hadn't and they smirked inwardly as she struggled to get out of sight before the little nephilim could see what she had for him.

"Well I wouldn't say that it would be Jack Frost nipping at your nose, but I think I can give it a good try."

Gabriel grinned and turned over his shoulder, "Well look what the wind dragged in! I know someone who can play with you in the snow."

Lucifer was leaning against the railing behind them, boots wet, and hair a mess from the hood of his winter jacket. He gave Gabriel a look.

"And don't even think of calling me that either."

Jack smiled at him, eyes shining at the welcome sight of his father, and scurried over to greet him. Kid was like a puppy he was so excitable. It was inordinately endearing. Lucifer smiled at the boy, hugging him back when the little one filled his arms, ruffling his hair before pulling a wool hat over his head.

"And you, kiddo, if you call me that I can think of some things other then nipping I might do."

He got another soft giggle. He held up another set of boots and waterproof mittens, "Got something you might wanna see!", the fallen angel sang.

Jack's eyes widened in wonder and he hurriedly bent to pull on his boots and his new mittens. Lucifer helped him zip up his coat once he had his mittens on.

Both hunters followed them at the urging of Gabriel and they walked up the stairs and out the door into a winter wonderland.

All was white.

A fresh layer of snow had covered everything, it was still falling from the clouds, the large fat snowflakes that stuck to their hair and wool hats.

"This is so...so... _awesome!_ "

Lucifer snorted at the exclamation from his side and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Happy Holidays Kiddo."

And shot a look in the Winchesters direction, "This is the perfect sort of environment for a snow ball fight."

"What's a snow ball fight?", Jack tilted his head in confusion and wonder, "Does it hurt?"

Lucifer shook his head softly, a snap of his fingers and a second later Dean was sputtering as he wiped snow from his eyes and Sam snorted behind his hand.

"Oooohhhhhh, you've done waked the dragon, this is war."

Lucifer laughed and ducked under the snow ball heading his way and ran with little Jack to hide behind a makeshift shelter. The young nephilim laughed excitedly at the rush and how fun it was, falling into his father's side as they slid behind their 'shelter'. Lucifer chuckled down at him.

"A snow ball fight is when you throw cold snow at someone and they throw it back. You have to try and get them more before they can get you."

Jack made a ball of snow just like his father showed him, and looked up mischievously, Lucifer met his gaze and raised an eyebrow, "Do you remember what I did to those toes of your's after we watched The Santa Clause 3 and you kept saying _'I invented chill'_ every time I walked in the room?"

He nodded and lowered his hand.

"Good choice."

* * *

"You kept him outside much too long!"

Lucifer rolled his eyes as dark toned hands tucked a blanket back around the young shoulders next to him. Seeing as everyone was coming to this little get together it shouldn't have come as such a surprise that Raphael would join them too.

He ducked with a shocked gasp as a hand smacked him upside the head none too gently and a blanket was wrapped over Lucifer's shoulders too.

"You as well, you idiot."

"Aww Raph, you do care, love you too bro!"

Raphael grumbled and turned on his heel, snatching the cup of steaming hot chocolate out of Gabriel's hands, "And enough sweets for you."

"Oh come on! I didn't even do anything to you!"

"You already bounce off the walls enough as is."

Gabriel pouted as his brother pat him on the cheek and left him there as he entered the kitchen for whatever it was he was whipping up in there. Lucifer leaned his head back on the wall behind him, looking down at the warmth in his side, a smile graced his features.

The little one smiled and scooted closer.

"Thank you father! That was really fun!"

Lucifer felt his cheeks heat up and Gabriel laughed behind a cough, "Thank you child.", the messenger huffed a laugh as a pillow was thrown at him. Lucifer was not created yesterday and Gabriel was not as subtle as he thought he was.

Their moment was interrupted again as the healer returned and handed Gabriel a mug of steaming tea, and pat a hand over the little nestling's head as he passed him his own mug, and Lucifer reached for the other.

"As fun as it was little one, you should not have been out so long, you'll come down with something."

"Hi uncle Michael! I missed you! We played in the snow! Father showed me how to make snow balls and I hit Dean in the face but not Sam. I like Sam!"

The Prince smiled at the boys excitement and sat next to him on the couch, tucking the blanket around his shoulders tighter, Jack smiled and leaned into his shoulder. Michael smiled down at him and lifted his mug with a finger.

"Dinner is almost done. Perhaps you should rest until then?"

He was way ahead of him though, all the excitement and everything having worn him out, Lucifer caught his mug with a spare hand as it slid dangerously to fall from his hand. Michael adjusted slightly to ensure his comfort.

"Brother, did you get all the gifts wrapped?"

Raphael nodded, humming into his steaming tea, "Yes, Mary Winchester says we should wait until after the nestling goes to bed to set them under the tree.

"Gifts?", Gabriel perked up, but was pulled back down into his brothers side, Raphael sighed, "Not those sorts of gifts Gabriel. Honestly. Not in front of the nestling."

"Oh come _on!_ He's sleeping!"

"Gabriel.", Michael was the voice that ended all arguments.

"Gifts?"

Lucifer nodded in Sam's direction, "Of course, its not Christmas without gifts, what kind of father would I be if I knew it was my kiddos first ever Christmas and didn't get him gifts?"

Well he'd give him that.

"Your mom got you stuff too, don't worry about it kid."

Michael smiled at the anticipation and surprise rolling from both hunters, looking up from his nephews peaceful face, and motioned for the nephilims abandoned mug.

"There is more the one excitable little one in this room."

Though it wasn't necessarily directed primarily at him Gabriel looked distinctly offended.

* * *

"Father!"

"Father wake up!"

 _"Faaather!"_

Lucifer groaned, cracking an eye open to peer at the blinking clock next to him, and promptly groaned again. Too much 'adult' eggnog. Way too much 'adult' eggnog. _Note to self don't let Michael make the drinks._

"Jackie, it's three in the morning, go back to sleep," the young nephilim whined and shook his shoulder harder, "Father but there's presents under the tree!"

He reached a hand out from under his blanket and snagged him by the shirt, tugging him down under the blankets. Jack yelped in surprise, but naturally, once in such a position under his fathers warm blankets he settled down again.

Lucifer curled his arms around his 'little' bundle of joy.

"And they will still be there when we wake up again, lets say in the next seven to eight hours."

Jack yawned, wanting to go see what was under all the brightly colored paper and in the cool looking bags, but his eyes started drooping.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart kiddo."

They slept comfortably for a good few hours more until a certain _uncle_ gave an excited squeal when he noticed a present with his name on it whilst _'guarding'_ the presents. Jack murmured and turned slightly, curling into his father's arm, before dropping off again.

Lucifer cursed into his son's messy hair.

He was _not_ a morning person.

* * *

Again he woke, blinking away the cloudiness of sleep from his eyes, and looked up to see what the time was. His digital clock blinked a bold red **_10:25 am_** at him, and Lucifer sighed, resting back into his pillows. The warm weight curled against his side shifted slightly, and he smiled slightly, turning on his side and softly stroked the hair from the young boys peaceful face.

"Jack?"

He stroked a fingers down the bridge of the youthful nose, smiling to himself when the young face scrunched up, "Jackie?"

The child slowly opened an eye, peering up at him for a moment, and then the other opened as well.

"Good morning."

Jack didn't so much as make a sound, still waking in his own right, Lucifer grinned at at him, "Merry Christmas."

"Presents?"

"Yes," he brushed a few strands of hair behind his ear, "We can open presents now little guy."

* * *

They say around the tree in the living room, the adults on the two couches, and the only true child among them on the floor leaning against his uncles knee. Though he was excited to open the many gifts under the tree, perhaps waking at three in the morning had not been a good idea.

Michael pet his hair softly, smirking at his younger brothers over the little one's head, _light-weights_.

Mary was in a red bathrobe and long plaid pajama pants, fuzzy socks complimented her attire well, she'd given the archangels a run for their money the night before. Next to her, on either side, was her own boys; Sam and Dean. One in an old _'Stanford'_ hoodie and sweat pants and the other in an old worn t-shirt and lounge pants, robe hanging open.

Gabriel was on the other couch, leaning against Raphael's shoulder, in warm fuzzy pants with little dancing candies and a red striped shirt. The older wore pants with little cartoon thunderstorms on them (they suspected they'd been a gift from a certain nephew but nothing was ever confirmed).

Lucifer sat beside Michael, carefully balancing a cup of coffee on one knee, petting Jack's hair with his free hand.

"Father, can we open gifts now?"

"When Castiel gets here."

He waited as patiently as any child could, laying his head on his uncles knee, but completely focused on the presents before him. Already he could see three with his name on them. He hoped one was a lego set. He'd seen them on the computer one time and thought they looked cool.

A moment later and the seraph finally joined them, Michael gave him an odd look, turning quickly to catch his brother's eye, and Lucifer smiled, "Nice of you to join us sleeping beauty."

Dean snorted into his cup of coffee, second cup of coffee, Jack looked back up. Lucifer smiled down at the boy and nodded.

"Yes Jackie, we can open gifts now, why don't you pass them out?"

The little one nodded excitedly, crawling over instantly, reaching for the closest one.

It was small, not too small, and wrapped in Snowman wrapping paper. The sticker read his name and he tore into it immediately.

A book.

An old book.

"Thank you uncle Raphael!"

The Healer nodded when the boy hugged his knees, patting his head softly, though his brothers could see the smile playing at his features. A book on the art of Healing.

"You are most welcome little nestling."

Jack beamed up at him and returned to his assigned job of passing out the gifts.

Dean looked surprised when a bag was held out to him, but tore into it like a child getting their very first gift, his jaw dropped, "No way! Where did you even get this!"

A signed complete series of _Dr. Sexy MD._

Mary smiled at him, "Lucifer helped me find it. Do you like it?"

"Like it? _Mom!_ This is awesome!"

He was going to spend the next two days binge watching every episode. Jack giggled at his excitement and tapped Sam's knee.

"Here uncle Sam."

The larger hunter raised an eyebrow but accepted the gift, unwrapping it carefully, a law book. An acceptance letter. Sam's head shot up. Gabriel grinned at him and wagged his eyebrows.

"Mama Winchester asked if I could pull some strings, figured we could use a lawyer in this family, there's a spot for you if you want it."

"How did...how did..?"

Never had he thought in a million years he'd get to actually _finish_ school.

"Kiddo, Archangel of _Justice_?"

Mary smiled shyly, "I wasn't sure what to get you. But I thought that...if you don't..."

"Mom I love it. Thank you so much! This has been a dream of mine for a while."

Jack waited until their moment was done to pick out another gift, this one was his, and he wasted no time in tearing it open.

A laptop!

"Netflix and Hulu already downloaded and ready to go."

Gabriel chuckled when the nephilim suddenly filled his arms, but he hugged him back just as tight, "Glad you like it kiddo!"

"Thank you uncle Gabriel!"

The next one was for him as well, a sword, small, not so sharp, but a sword none the less. It was beautiful. Runes etched into the blade and little blue jewels decorated the hilt. Lucifer narrowed his eyes and turned to his brother, Michael merely grinned at him, "It was your father's little one."

Jack looked up with wide eyes, awe written all over his features, "I thought he would want you to have it."

"Brother..."

Lucifer had thought his Archangel sword had been lost in the fall, but Michael had kept it?, he turned to look at him and the elder smiled, "I thought it right."

"Thank you."

He set the blade down on the laptop box carefully, not wanting to break something that had once belonged to his dad, and turned for another box. Another for him.

 _Legos!_

"Thank you father!"

Lucifer chuckled, ruffling his messy hair, "You're welcome kiddo!"

Another box of Legos and the nephilim beamed. An action figure of superman. Some cars and a remote control helicopter. A race car and track. Lots and lots of toys. Lucifer spared no expense.

They talked for a while as the nephilim played with his new goodies, watching him fondly, and helping when they were asked. A good hour later and Lucifer stretched, setting his empty mug aside, and stood from his place on the couch. Jack had since curled up under his robe and fallen back to sleep the crash after the excitement, the archangel bent to scoop him up, "I think I'm gonna put the little guy back to bed."

Michael stood, Raphael on his heel, "We must return to Heaven little brother,", the viceroy caressed the little ones cheek tenderly, "It has been a memorable holiday, we shall see our nephew very soon."

They were gone in a blink.

Gabriel stretched out though. He had no where to be.

Besides, while the _grown ups_ were talking he'd promised that him and his little squirt of a nephew would watch all the the sponge-bob episodes they could find on his new laptop.

He had to live up to the best uncle title.


End file.
